


And So It Begins

by Kneeshee



Series: Stark Siblings [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Peggy Carter Lives, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stark Siblings for the win
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: It's the beginning of the end. The final fight is here.





	And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Marvel - March 8th, 2019  
> Avengers: Endgame - May 3rd, 2019  
> Spider-Man: Far From Home - July 5th, 2019

_“Dad, something’s wrong…”_

_“Lena? Baby girl, what’s wrong?”_

_“I-I don’t know.”_

_“I think I’m dying.”_

_“No. No. NO. NO! TONY!”_

_“I don’t want to die…”_

_“I love you.”_

_\--_

_“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good…”_

_“You’re alright.”_

_“I don’t- I don’t know what’s happening”_

_“I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go.”_

_“Sir, please. Please, I don’t wanna go.”_

_“I’m sorry…”_

_\--_

_“Mom, what’s happening?”_

_“You’re gonna be alright.”_

_“What’s happening to me?”_

_“Mom, no. I don’t want to go.”_

_“I just got you back. Please, I don’t want to go.”_

_“Mom…”_

**Earlier That Day…**

The day of the press conference was tiring. All of the children were irritable and cranky. Francis burnt through three quivers alone as he tried to calm himself down before he had to sit in front of a bunch of strangers and pretend to be one of America’s Future Sweethearts. He supposes that was the price to pay to being one of the heirs to the Stark name.

But the problem that he and the rest of his siblings had didn’t come from the press conference; it came from one Steven Rogers. He wasn’t going to be on the panel which all of the children thought was fair. Mainly because he had the audacity to want to tell the world that he was the father of the twins.

And considering that he hadn’t been out of the ice for fifteen years, held no public relationships, and just received a presidential pardon from being an international criminal… lots of questions would be asked and the twins would have to move from the tower to a “safe location”.

Once he realized that was the course of action if he were to tell the public that line, he shut up. For like two hours then came up with the plan to tell the world where they come from an alternate dimension and that this was God’s way of giving them all a second chance to be a family.

The snarl that crossed Selene and Francis’ face put the wolves that Francis kept on the top floors wildlife reserve to shame. (It was mainly injured cubs and a few injured adults but the point remains the same)

_“Listen, Rogers, you are NOT my father. No matter what the DNA reports. My biological father died in my dimension. If I were to ever want a second chance with a family relationship with Steve Rogers, it'd be the one from my universe. Not some knock off version. But rest assured I don’t even need that second chance. Anthony Edward Stark is my dad and no amount of times you proclaiming that you’re my father can change that. NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!”_

After that disastrous scene, Selene and Steve had to be forcibly kept apart especially since Selene’s eyes hadn’t stopped glowing. Francis glanced to the other side of the room and noticed her levitating in the air meditating. Her hair had curled and braided into some elaborate style that Francis didn’t care to know the name of, but she looked beautiful. She reminded of the sea nymphs that always giggled and laughed whenever he went to see her at Poseidon’s palace on Olympus.

He wanted to be angry at Lady Aphrodite for meddling with his relationship with Selene, but he cannot deny that her skills in makeup made it hard to not stare at Selene. She was just so fucking beautiful.

Unlike their other siblings, neither one of them were dressed yet. Both of them had clothes made from Lady Athena herself and blessed by Lady Aphrodite. The clothes were a strategic move. They’re literally made to keep ones attention on the wearer. Selene and Francis wanted them because neither was comfortable with attention being on their siblings for too long especially not Torunn and Pym. They’d never get any peace if they were to put the clothes on now.

“You’re staring,” Selene’s voice broke him from his thoughts. He focused again and noticed her familiar glowing green eyes pinning him in place.

“Was just thinking,” he mused as he bit his lip and glanced away. He didn’t notice how she cocked her head and her forehead puckered.

“Want to share or is it private?” Selene asked as she stood up straight and landed before leisurely making her way over to Francis. And it was as if a shadow moved its self from her eyes, she noticed details about him that she hadn’t noticed before. _Had his hair always looked as bright and white as a fresh blanket of snow on Olympus?_

He looked up at her and both of them inwardly gasp. The other just looked so incredibly beautiful that it was painful. Selene paused and shook her head. Francis was her brother. She shouldn’t be having these thoughts about him. No matter how true they were.

“Private,” he tried to smirk in aloof casualness. She returned his smirk before reaching her hand out to him. She looked to what he was doing and noticed that he was sharpening his hunting knives. He grasped her hand and snapped his fingers so that the knives flew back to their places alongside the wall.

“Ready to shut down America,” he teased as he ran a hand through his hair. Selene had to physically refrain herself from licking her lips and messing up his hair herself. She mentally cursed herself. There was no way in hell her extremely old crush on him was coming back.

“It’s my life purpose,” she laughed as he dragged them towards the changing rooms. They split up at the fork to enter the rooms with their names printed across the door. Neither jumped at the sight of Aphrodite and Apollo standing before them in their respective changing rooms. Just sat back quietly as the two gods fussed over them and made them look like the products of the Olympian gods they were.

Once the two were finished, they were shooed out to find their siblings and make their way to the room where the press conference was being held. When they got there, they ignored the intakes of breath as everyone fawned over the two of them. It was the sight of Francis’ eyes gleaming silver that held them at bay. Only Pietro made his way approached them seeing as he was the only other person in the room being able to resist the effects of Aphrodite and Athena (and the favor from Primordial Lord Eros) powers.

“Are we going to start or not,” Francis drawled, but the look on Pietro’s face had him pausing.

“We have a problem,” Pietro mumbled. The other two champions stared at him before he nodded his head in the direction of Steve and Sam who were both being fussed over by Natasha and Bucky. They didn’t see a problem at first until they noticed the small white star peeking out from under Steve’s shirt. No one knew which champion gasped exactly, but Selene and Francis hurriedly made their way over pushing the others out their way.

“By the Gods of Olympus, you’ve been branded also,” Selene stated as she couldn’t help but to pity them. She might not like them but that branding wasn’t going nowhere not even in another life. A soul branding. She cautiously reached out to touch the Falcon symbol on Sam’s bicep, but a force threw her back before her hand could even get close. She flipped midair and landed on the balls of her feet with one hand touching the ground. She snapped her head up and locked eyes with her fellow champions as she slowly stood up.

“Whoever branded you all doesn’t want us finding out who they are,” Francis murmured before he took a step away. “We can’t even get a read on why they branded you in the first place.”

James moved over to his sister who was knocking the wrinkles out of her dress. He looked at her and she smiled back at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist. And then their dad walked into the room dressed in one of his three piece suits.

“Alright, kids, let’s get going. Everyone else, you all know to stay up here and out of sight,” Tony stated as he clapped his hands and gestured for his children to follow him out. Selene caught sight of one of her leather jackets this one stating _“If found, return to Tony Stark”_ and slipped it over her arms as they all poured into the elevator. The only one staying behind is Pietro because well he is technically dead. “Everything is going to be okay. Answer the questions as honest as you can, but don’t give them too many details. Selene and Francis do not use any form of your godly powers. Pym, no shrinking away. Azari and Torunn do not summon any lighting. And James can you not argue with any of your siblings or bring out your shield. Just smile and be adorable as you’re usually are. I’m sure that you can win them over without even having to say much.”

All of them rolled their eyes fondly, “Yes, dad.”

\--

Steve watched from the common room on the Barton’s family floor. The Stark family had just entered the room and the cameras were flashing crazily. Selene was smiling (read: smirking) as most of the cameras aimed for her and Francis.

Tony walked the platform with all the confidence in the world. He wore a smile that was made directly for dealing with the press. The children sat down at the table behind him as if they were born into the world of wealth.

“It feels like just yesterday we were here, and I was announcing that I got married,” he joked. The crowd laugh along with him before he continued, “So how about we skip all of the small talk and get right to the good stuff? You’re all here because of the rumors regarding me adopting kids and the fact that they were kidnapped, and I had to go save them. While it is true that I had to lead a rescue mission, I didn’t adopt kids. I adopted _six_ _teenagers_. Their names are Torunn, Francis, Azari, James, Selene, and Hank. They all have my last name. Any slander written after this conference will be taken care of swiftly and without hesitation, ignore that and you won’t have a career anymore.”

Selene and James shared a look and snickered to themselves at the shock looks of the reporters. Tony stepped aside and made his way to the seat at the end of the table.

“You there. With the lime green tie,” Tony stated pointing at a reporter. The reporter in question straighten up slightly.

“Yes, I have a question for Selene is it? How do you feel about being adopted by Mr. Stark?”

Selene smiled adorably, “It’s the best feeling ever. My birth parents weren’t in James and I’s life and Dad fills that void of disappointment with love and care. I couldn’t ask for a better father.”

The same reporter inquired, “What made you want to be adopted by Mr. Stark?”

The Stark Siblings looked between each other before James stated, “Nothing ‘made’ us. We’ve known him basically our whole lives. Our actual parents all died and Dad’s has been watching over us. He basically had already adopted us without going through the legal work. And he did everything to keep us out of the attention of the media.”

“And it would’ve stayed that way if Selene and Hank hadn’t gotten kidnapped,” Torunn spoke solemnly. The two siblings in question squirmed Selene more so as the magic kept the attention on her.

Another reporter asked, “Does this mean that you’ll be inheriting Stark Industries together or only one of you?” The siblings looked between themselves and looked at their dad before looking back at Francis.

“We haven’t actually had that discussion yet though if I were to guess, Selene would probably take over as CEO and the rest of us would follow with being heads of the various departments.”

Selene slightly narrowed her eyes with a sharp smile at Francis as the cameras once again began flashing.

Another reporter went, “How is Mr. Stark doing so far as a father so far?”

Each of the siblings sat up straighter with blinding smiles on each of their faces. Cameras went off at the sight.

“He’s the absolute best! He built me a workshop and use all my inventions around the tower. Like the cleaning ant bots for the vents and whenever one of the breaks, he’d fix them for me and he looks through all my blueprints and he hangs up pictures of my creations all around,” Pym stated basically bouncing out of his seat. Tony slipped on his sunglasses, so no one would see the tears beginning to build in his eyes.

“He’s the best father any one could ask for,” James said sincerely before a teasing smile danced across his face, “Even if his jokes could be better.”

The siblings laugh before Azari went, “I’m proud to call him my father. I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost him.”

“The media tries to crucify him, but I know that he is one of the best men across the nine realms and I doubt there is anyone who would be a better father than he,” Torunn smiled softly.

Francis turned to look at Tony, “He encourages me to be the best that I can be and to never let anyone put me down. He encourages me to chase after my goals even when the world is telling me that I wouldn’t be able to do it,” when he turned back to the cameras, he was still smiling.  “We’re homeschooled. He teaches us everything we would need to know and tries to make us feel like regular kids in school. We have book fairs. We make reading boards and science boards. And considering our low profile, we can’t go and try out for real teams, so he builds bots and we play sports and hold tournaments at the compound. He had been contemplating on how he was going to ensure our eligibility at colleges and remaining our low profiles because he had wanted to wait until we were older to reveal us to the world. But its better late than never. And I said all of this because the Tony Stark that I know could never be a bad father.”

Tony is _not_ crying, thank you very much.

It was Selene’s turn and she was frowning at the table. Her twin nudged her, and she slowly lifted her head. She had tears building in her eyes and it was all fascinating. “Words cannot even comprehend how wonderful he is and has been to us. How he’s always there for us and how apologetic he is when the world tries to tear us down time and time again. I can’t explain to you how grateful I am to him because I can’t explain it to myself. You see, I grew learning how my mother kept her feelings bottled up and locked down, so I tried to imitate that. I don’t know how to properly convey feelings, but when it comes to this man. When it comes to my father. I would never need words because I know that he knows that me and my siblings are a part of his strengths. When the world loses hope in him. When his friends turn their backs and abandon him. When that shadow of doubt and self-hate cross his face. We will be the ones to pick him and give him the strength to carry on because he _does the same for us_. Whether it be screaming awake in the middle of night or carrying us to bed because we stayed up late night binge watching Supernatural or sitting aside watching him work in his lab….”

Her siblings are nodding their head in agreement to her words when her eyes snap over to Tony which such intensity that one would think she was his biological daughter if it weren’t for her bright red hair and sea green eyes. She stands up slowly and walks over to him and Tony stands up with her. “You are a god amongst men; a king amongst peasants. You are my father. My dad above everything, and I love you.”

She wrapped him in a hug and wasn’t the least bit surprised that her siblings came up behind her and hugged them too. She could feel him trembling and holding back his tears and she could distinctively hear Aunt Pepper ending the conference even with the sound of cameras flashing in the background.

\--

The second the siblings returned home it was chaos. Water rushed over Selene and lightning crackled around Torunn. Pym shrunk, and a blinding light covered Francis. Azari and James took off running. In the span of five minutes, all of them were out of their suits and dresses and back in their regular clothing.

Selene headed for the training room with her twin following her, and Bucky felt a shiver run down his spine at the bloodthirsty grins on their faces.

He still followed them though.

The twins stood in front of each other calmly. They didn’t even look like trained fighters until they _moved_. It was obvious that Selene was holding back, but with the way James was moving, she started to let go bit by bit. It was a good fight. Selene had a small frame and she was faster whereas James was bigger and strength on his side. It was a dance between the two of them and he was so captivated that even with all his training and experience he didn’t register when Francis stood at his side.

“They’re good aren’t they.”

Bucky did not flinch. “They are.”

He tilted his head to look at the young archer who was staring at his siblings with a smile, “But I’m better. Also, Uncle ‘Challa requests that you return to Wakanda with him. Dad and Aunt Shuri poured over the schematics for your new arm, so you’ll be heading there to get it built and fitted.”

“I was supposed to spar with Azari later?”

“He’s going too. And he’s going to kick your butt when you do spar.”

Bucky nodded his head in understanding and left to find the King and his sister.

\--

If there was thing speedsters hated, it was standing still. It was hard for them to do so. They always had to be in movement. And yet, at that moment, Pietro stood ramrod straight and turned his gaze to the morning sky.

His light blue eyes darken until they were the color of burnt rubber. The end was here, and he could run no longer.

\--

Torunn collapsed to the ground clutching at her throat. James and Pym were at her side immediately. Tears streamed down her face as she went, “Something is wrong.” Her sword vibrated on the ground sensing her agitation. “Something is wrong with my Uncle.”

\--

Bruce crashes.

He feels the adrenaline leave him as Hulk reverts into his body. He blinks as he comes face to face with two wizards? What the hell? Is he even on Earth? Oh right, Stephen Strange and Wong.

“Thanos is coming. He’s coming.”

Honestly, if it wasn’t such a serious moment, Stephen would be inclined to say “who?” As if he didn’t know the monster that plagued the mind of some of his now dearest companions. Yet Banner seems to have seen someone on a level as high as Dormammu. A little fact checking wouldn’t do any harm.

“Who?”

\--

“At the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then boom. The big bang sent six elemental crystals hurtling across the virgin universe. These infinity stones each control an essential aspect of existence,” Wong explained using his expertise in magic to give demonstration.

“Space.”

“Reality.”

“Power.”

“Soul.”

“Mind.”

Stephen made an elaborate gesture across the medallion hanging around his neck, “and time.”

“Tell me his name again,” Tony demands. A part of him cannot believe that Bruce is back safe and sound, but a bigger part of him is filled with fear and grim acceptance. He knows what’s coming. He’s been prepared for it. But for one of his closest friends to have seen the monster with his own eyes. For Hulk one of the strongest people he knew to get thrown around like a rag doll by him? It’s scarier than he could imagine. He had heard the stories from Nebula and Gamora, but it never really sunk in until now. Maybe it’s because the battle is closer than he ever thought possible. Maybe it’s because he knows that as hard as he may try, he would be losing someone dear to him. And he could only hope it wasn’t any of his kids.

“Thanos. He’s a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That’s him.”

Loki had said that it was someone else that had sent him. Tony inferred that it had to be powerful. Damn, if Loki couldn’t beat him, how could they? Loki is afraid of him. What chance did they have?

_Cause if we can’t protect the earth you can be damn sure we’ll avenge it._

“This is it. What’s our timeline?”

“No telling. He has the power and space stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands on all six stones, Tony…”

He needs to move. He needs to move. Would Ultron have even been enough? The Avengers aren’t. Tony closed his eyes tightly. _His kids. Peter. Harley. Kamala. RiRi. His family._

“He can destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of.”

_Snark. Don’t Panic. This is bigger than my fears._

“Did you seriously just say ‘hitherto undreamt of’?”

“Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos,” Stephen questioned as the Cloak smacked Tony away.

“I’m going to allow that,” Tony nodded at Strange before his mind immediately switched back to the task at hand. “If Thanos needs all six, why don’t we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?”

“No can do,” Stephen said gravely.

“We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives,” Wong stated grimly. Tony only rose a brow. “And I swore off dairy but then Ben and Jerry named a flavor after me, so...”

“Stark Raving Hazelnuts,” Stephen sighed tiredly.

“Not bad.”

“Bit chalky.”

“A Hunk of Hulk of Burning Fudge is our favorite,” Wong admitted while Bruce looked disturbed. "That’s a thing?”

“Whatever,” Tony shrugged. “Point is, things change.”

“Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change,” Stephen deadpanned. “And this stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.”

“Yeah, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us.” Dammit, Tony wished he knew sooner that Stephen had this stone. Protocols could have been put in placed. Places across the universe could have been found to keep it hidden. Maybe send Stephen and a team away to stand a better chance at protecting it? Too late now. He can only trust in Stephen’s abilities’.

“Well, if we don’t do our jobs.” Is he this much of smart ass cause if so, he doesn’t know how he hasn’t been punched in the face.

“What is your job exactly. Besides making balloon animals.” Definitely have been hanging around the kids a little too much. A low blow and childish. Wow.

“Protecting your reality, doucebag.” He knows that. But he’s snarky when he’s panicking.

Bruce, knowing that Tony is probably one second from a mental breakdown, steps in. “Ok, guys. Could we table this discussion right now? The fact is we have this stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone and we have to find him now.”

Tony inwardly scoffed. He knew exactly where his synthetic son ran off to. Well who he ran off with. “Yeah, that’s the thing.”

Bruce furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?” Vision had always let someone know where he was going and what he was doing. It was completely unnecessary, but Vision continued to do so despite everything.

“Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He’s offline and the kids have no idea where he is. He didn’t say.”

 “What. Tony, you lost another super-bot.” Low bow, but Bruce was under stress. He’ll let that comment slide.

“I didn’t lose him. And he's more than that. He’s evolving,” Tony defended. Ultron was still his son no matter how murderous and evil he turned out to be.

“Who could find Vision then?”

Tony rolled his eyes to the heavens and cursed quietly under his breath. “Probably Steve Rogers.” If Selene was here, he would argue that he was definitely not pouting.

“Oh, great,” Strange sneered before turning away.

“Call him,” Bruce insisted. Sure, there had still been tension in the house when he left with the Asgardians a few weeks ago, but Tony knew the risks right.

“It’s not that easy,” Tony shrugged.

“Tony, listen to me. Thor’s gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn’t matter who you’re talking to or not.”

Tony clenched his jaw and looked away. For the sake of the universe, he could work with Steve Rogers. He did it to save his kids. He can do it again.

He sighed to himself before turning away. He pulls out that disgusting excuse for a phone when the extremis in his system registered something in the distance. He looks around him before turning to look at the others. “Say, Doc, you wouldn’t happen to be moving your hair, would ya?”

“Not at the moment, no.”

There was muffled screaming and they all turned to look at the door. Tony walked over and opened the door.

It was pure chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Man it has been awhile... a year and some months... I've been busy and went through a tough time but that does not excuse not giving guys some content. especially since I was dealing out content for other fandoms. but enough of that. let's talk shop. 
> 
> Avengers: Infinity War ... no offense to Bucky and all, but a part of me smiled when he disappeared like no matter how much Marvel tries... I'm not letting go of my anger at Steve Rogers and having his precious Bucky disappear on him like that well nothing made me happier. (on that same note: Marvel, I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOU GUYS FUCKING WITH BUCKY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!)
> 
> This is gonna kind of jump back to Thor: Ragnarok and I can be frank and just say I wish Hela survived. I mean come on, we all imagined Female Loki and she embodied that ... a lot more murderous and uncaring but damn I wish we could've got to see her fight with Thanos. (Honestly, it probably wouldn't be a movie. She was would've went for the head but oh well)
> 
> Also let's talk Black Panther... this is a formal announcement that when I find out just how to do it, I will be adding Erik into this series because he deserves more than to be a darkspot in the Wakandan Royal Family's history. He deserved better and since Marvel has a thing for saving villains that aren't really villains. (but for some reason they saved Wanda. ima leave that alone because I've already dealt with her) But yes, please bring back Erik or I will just do it for you.
> 
> Antman & Wasp was touching. I watched it again last night. It's nice to see that Scott has a little sense if that's what you want to call it. And it is once again Fuck Shield for fucking over our beloved Ghost. 
> 
> Back to Infinity War... I WAITED TEN YEARS to cry my fucking heart out at every turn... especially that scene with Peter and Tony and to find out it wasn't scripted? What? Goodbye my beating heart. 
> 
> Characters: Vision, what is you thinking? Marvel, is a shitshow and I'm honestly pissed that they are willing to let such an abusive relationship go on. She pushed him down floors of concrete and just left. The only reason that I'm not making such a big deal about it is because it's obvious she truly loves him. It does not excuse her actions and couple therapy is definitely something that should be in their future once Tony wins them one, but I won't make a big deal about it as long as implied boundaries are set between them.
> 
> Peter Quill, I love him. Fun and foolish and knows when to be serious even if he is a jackass and throws off the seriousness rather quickly. It's why I cant condemn him for his actions all that much. Do I wish he waited? Yes tf I do but beggers cant be choosers. Though he knew Gamora wanted Thanos dead. That she didn't want him to win. He should've respected that. Waited until afterwards to kick his ass. But again I do feel bad that he and Nebula had to find out she died in such a way. 
> 
> Hulk: honestly, they had been fucking up his character for the longest. Its beens tated in various animated mvoies and cartoons and comics that the angrier Hulk gets, the stronger he gets. So where was his anger when he realize that he was losing. I'll let him slide not coming out to fight when Bruce wanted him too. His pride was hurt. He need sometime. (But I haven't gotten over Marvel making it seem like just anybody can use the suits with little to no training since Rhodey first stole one.)
> 
> I'm not touching Tony's character with a ten feet pole because then I'm going to cry and that little clip that Marvel dropped the other day doesn't make it any better. lIKE SERIOUSLY WE ONLY GOT LIKE TWO SECONDS OF TONY AND NEBULA WORKING ON THE ARMOUR WTFFFF!!!!
> 
> you know what. lets just end this before I work myself into a rant. 
> 
> Instagram:  
> tumblr:


End file.
